The Auror's Loss
by alixxblack
Summary: Sometimes we lose things that make us feel safe; even when they are not lost and even when they are not dead.


Disclaimer (1): I am not writing this for fame or fortune. All copyright retention applies as required by law.

Disclaimer (2): I wrote this for the Houses Competition being hosted by MoonlightForgotten. All appropriate author's notes are found at the end of the story.

* * *

 **Read & Enjoy**

* * *

"Augustus Rookwood, you are hereby arrested under the order of the Minister of Magic for your crimes as a Death Eater, including, but not limited to, murder." There's a smile on Ron's face as he arrests the man that killed his brother, Fred Weasley. It's been nearly two years, and the only one that was able to get away and stay hidden was this dastardly fellow. Harry's been watching Ron lose sleep over his elusiveness. The shock of losing a brother left him feeling insecure about the safety of his remaining family members, so he's been ruthlessly pursuing the Death Eater responsible for that looming darkness.

Being at Ron's side constantly reminds Harry how damaging the hate of a single person can be when harnessed as a weapon. But today is the beginning of the end of everything relating to the war. Once the Ministry tries Rookwood… …Everything about the war will _finally_ be over…

Harry doesn't join Ron for the rest of the proceedings in booking Rookwood. This was, after all, Ron's case from the beginning. Instead returns to his office to finish some long-neglected paperwork. Once he assesses the messy state of his workspace, Harry decides to make himself comfortable for the rest of the day. He quickly sheds his extra layers, robes and jackets and such, and then gets to work.

Time passes without much notice, as this has become a part of the job he actually enjoys. Filling out forms and writing up statements about various case contributions is far easier than writing essays about some assigned reading. Working isn't the same as homework, after all.

Ron sneaks into his office, as he generally does when he's bored or jittery, and Harry puts minimal effort into charming an extra chair to his desk. At first, he doesn't notice that Ron isn't actually sitting down. A gruff cough draws his gaze upward to Ron, whom is standing with his head hung low and his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You look rather glum," he asserts. "I thought you'd be quite happy to have finally caught Rookwood." The desire to ask more questions tickles the tip of his tongue. Unfortunately, pressuring Ron to discuss anything he's not prepared to share only brings stress to the both of them. At best, Harry might've been lighthearted enough to subconsciously convince Ron to share what's on his mind openly.

"I wanted to tell you in person before you heard from someone else that I've put in my resignation."

"You're lying," Harry simultaneously laughs and chokes on his saliva. Resigning? Is this the same Ron who wanted to be famous growing up? Being an Auror was Ron's _dream_ job! Harry just can't imagine why he's abandoning it now that he has it. Ron loves this job; _they_ love this job.

So why does he want to leave so suddenly?

"Afraid not, mate," his voice is flat and unquestionably honest. Harry's mind reels, reflecting on the good they've been doing in their posts. Life has been more than a good time with his co-worker. Ron Weasley is his best friend, but he's also a sort of brother to Harry. Even after living together for seven years, they chose to move in together after getting their jobs as Aurors. Amongst the hardest things that Harry has ever done is learning to _live_ without Ron after he moved to Hermione's flat.

Now he's going to have to learn to _work_ without him, too.

"Why?" Harry pleads, knowing that he unintentionally sounds selfish.

Ron sways a bit in place, glancing over his shoulder. After a few moments of deliberation, he pulls his right hand from his pocket and tosses a small box at him.

The velvety box settles in his palm, heavy with a silent explanation. Harry knows that he'll need to actually hear it to for his own personal closure.

"Now that I've made my peace with the war, I'm going to propose to Hermione. It would've been unfair to ask her before I made things right again," he explains in a low tone. Something in his voice hitches as he finishes his thoughts. "I had to make everything right so I didn't lose her too."

Ron is wearing his signature lopsided grin with his messy red hair rustling in the manufactured breeze from the overhead fan. Working with someone he trusts has always provided Harry a level security and comfort that has been vital to his success for years. He hasn't ever had to go without loyal friends at his side. Even in his darkest moments there was someone he could trust, even though he didn't always feel that way.

And now, all of that is now being ripped away from him.

Of course, Harry understands that the war affects Ron in many ways that cannot always be seen. In the end, all Harry really wants is for both of his best friends to be happy. So he lets go of the 'why' and moves on to the only question left to ask: "What will you do after this, then?"

"I'm going to run the shop with George. Plenty of people volunteer and support him, but he needs someone more permanent," Ron strains his voice over the tightening of his vocal cords from holding back tears. A strangled noise escapes his lips. "I belong there."

"You belong here, too," Harry reminds him, not to make him say so much as to just compliment the work he's been doing for the last two years. Sometimes lacking in confidence, Ron needs consoling when self-doubt creeps into his mind. However, the remark is more for Harry than his friend. Ron does seem very set on his decision.

Even though this feeling of loss frustrates him deeply, Harry wants give support to the people he loves most. With this new reality – Hermione working in a different department so busy she can't even stop for lunch most days, and Harry leaving – Harry cannot pretend to ignore how dramatically his life filled with loss has hardened him. He tries to contain his feelings, but a pain in his chest indicates that he might scream or cry or both….

How will he do this job without his best friend? Will he be any good without Ron Weasley to support him? Anxiety begins to suffocate him. Tears threaten his eyes as he tosses the box back to Ron.

"Who's lying now?" Ron jokes innocently before leaving the office. The breath is knocked out of Harry when Ron closes the door behind him, giving true finality to his announcement.. For the next hour, he simply stares at the floor where his friend previously stood. Ron's words replay in his head, becoming more and more warbled.

 _"I wanted to tell you in person before you heard from someone else that I've put in my resignation."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ravenclaw, Short Story**

" **You're lying," and Aurors**

 **1,141 words**

* * *

 _If you read this and are thinking that you could do something like this – or even do better – there are permanent positions available in the Houses Competition! Feel free to PM for more details if you're interested in participating! :)_


End file.
